12 ways to impress Women Or men rather
by JaydaLee
Summary: Kurt accidently drops a very interesting book in the library. Blaine picks it up and can't help but read it. Who is this mystery man who Kurt is desperately trying to win over? What happens when Blaine realizes it's him? Mature content!


**A/N Hi! I'm back! This story was a random plot bunny that I got the other day from some article in one of my husbands man magazines (you know the kind) 5 ways to charm the ladies or something like that. So I credit the initial idea to that and then added my own embellishments (and smut) Please Review!**

**I got a few reviews mentioning I had changed styles half way through the story. I re-read it and eek! I'd done exactly that and it bugged me so much I fixed it and re-posted it. Sorry if there are any more mistakes, I tried to get them all!**

They were studying in the library, various books strewn over the table, Blaine was hunched over his French textbook trying to conjugate french verbs while Kurt sat there twirling his pen between his fingers. He had long finished his french homework and had offered to help Blaine with his but the boy was too stubborn and insisted on doing it himself. Kurt gathered up his books and grabbed his bag, which had been tossed haphazardly onto a chair, he slung it over his shoulder and headed out of the library "I'll see you at Warblers" he called over his shoulder

Blaine looked up just in time to see Kurt vanish around he corner, Dammit, he had just been about to give in and ask for help. His gaze dropped to where Kurt had been sitting and noticed a loan book on one of the chairs. He picked it up and looked it over, Kurt must have dropped it out of his bag. The book was completely plain, Blaine flipped it open to the first page, he raised his brow as he read the title '10 ways to impress women' , however 'women' had been crossed out and replaced with 'men' Blaine recognized Kurt's neat printing. He looked up at the top corner and saw the name 'Finn Hudson' had also been crossed out and replaced with 'Kurt Hummel'.

Why on earth did Kurt have a book like this?

Out of curiosity he flipped it open and let his eyes flick over the first few sentences.

_#1 - Be a Gentleman  
>We should all strive to be gentlemen at all times. Most women appreciate being made to feel like a lady. Simple things such as opening doors, taking coats and offering a helping hand are all greatly appreciated. Women love chivalry and being a gentlemen in her presence lets her know that you are kind, well mannered and attentive<em>

Blaine scoffed, was there any doubt as to why he preferred men? He continued reading but it wasn't the bullet-point list of gentlemanly acts that caught his attention, it was the small green post-it note with Kurt's familiar scrawl on it

**Have tried many times but he always beats me to the punch. Obviously being more effeminate must mean I always get doors held for me. If I do get the chance to do something gentlemanly he never seems to notice**

What?

Kurt liked someone?

Why hadn't he told him?

Weren't they meant to be best friends?

Who the hell wouldn't notice Kurt?

It was the last one that got to Blaine. How could you not notice Kurt? He was stunning and funny and absolutely gorgeous. He let the book fall closed and glanced up at the clock, with a gasp he quickly began to gather his books and shove them in his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and raced towards the Warbler Hall. As he got to the door he saw Kurt approaching, he pulled the door open and gestured for him to go first. Kurt gave him a small smile and crossed the threshold seconds before Wes's gavel hit the desk.

_#2 Maintain eye contact  
>Maintaining eye contact shows that you are genuinely interested in what she has to say. As tempting as it is to let those eyes wander downwards remember that is she catches you talking to her cleavage instead of her face you will not be very popular.<em>

Blaine felt slightly guilty for not returning Kurt's book, he had sat next to him all of Warblers practice and could practically feel the book burning a hole in his bag. As they had left the had reached into his bag and closed his fingers around it, ready to pull it out and hand it over but something had stopped him.

Which was why he was sitting in his dorm room reading chapter 2. He immediately sought out the post-it note, pink this time, a read Kurt's writing

**Easy. Staring into those gorgeous eyes is not a chore at all. I do admit to wandering eyes when he is not looking though. His ass is amazing and his arms are sexy as hell.**

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, Kurt found this guy sexy? Who the hell was it?

He mentally went over all the 'sexy' guys in their year. There were only a handful of gay ones not including himself and Kurt but... He knew about Kurt's history with Finn and Sam so perhaps sexuality wasn't that much of a factor.

He heard a knock at the door and saw the handle start to turn, he quickly shoved the book under his bed and assumed (what he hoped was) a nonchalant position on his bed.

Kurt poked his head in "Hey! I'm going to head down to the Lima Bean for a caffeine hit, want to join?" he asked with a smile

Blaine nodded "Sure, let me grab my things" he walked over to the corner of his room and bent down to grab his bag and scarf. While his back was turned he didn't see Kurt's gaze drop, he didn't see the younger boy bite his bottom lip as his eyes focused on his behind.

_#3 Give sincere compliments_

_Everybody likes a compliment. Women especially. What they love? A sincere compliment. Don't just tell her that you like her dress or something else off-hand and cliche. Find something you genuinely like about her and draw attention to that, a simple touch is also effective here._

They stood in line at the Lima Bean, Blaine noticed Kurt smiling at him softly "What?" he asked cautiously "Is there something on my face?" he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth just in case

Kurt laughed "No, I just like your hair like that" he reached up and ran his hand through the soft curls "It looks really nice when you don't have gel in it" his fingers maybe lingered a second to long as his eyes locked into Blaine's. The cashier interrupted the moment with the request for their orders, Kurt bought his hand back down to his side and smiled at the girl behind the counter "Medium drip and nonfat mocha please and a couple of those cookies there" he asked as he pointed out the plate of biscotti's

Blaine stood there quietly. His whole body was tingling and he swears he can still feel the gentle tug of Kurt's fingers in his hair. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine. This was normal, everybody loved having their hair played with... Right?

He reached for his wallet and Kurt grabbed his hand "Don't even think about it. I invited you" he squeezed Blaine's hand "This ones on me"

Blaine nodded and forced a smile. Why was his hand tingling?

**It's not hard to find things to compliment. I love everything about him, and finding excuses to touch him? Well that just makes my whole day.**

Blaine closed the book. Kurt loved this guy? He felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off, Kurt had warned him not to eat so many cookies.

He fell asleep that night thinking about Kurt's fingers in his hair. Though this time, they were tugging for a completely different reason.

_#4 Socialize with her friends  
>Her friends are your biggest hurdle. If the friends love you then she loves you that little bit more. If the friends hate you it's only a matter of time before the whole thing blows up. Be social with her friends and let them see what a great guy you are, fitting in nicely with her social network helps her realize what a keeper you are.<em>

The post-it note was yellow this time and Kurt's delicate scrawl had written:

**Easier said then done. His friends are my friends. We're in the Warblers together and that's our main social circle. He has however met my friends and they all love him :)**

This guy was a Warbler? Who out of the Warblers had met New Directions?

He then remembered Sectionals. Kurt had introduced them all and they had all had a polite conversation while they waited for winner to be announced. If that counted then all the Warblers had met New Directions.

That afternoon at Warbler practice Blaine studied Kurt, he critiqued every single movement and every single conversation.

He laughed at Jeff's jokes and smiled every time the blonde spoke to him. Could it be Jeff? Blaine had always been curious about the boy's sexual orientation.

He watched as Kurt helped David with some choreography, Kurt stood in front and rested his hands on David's shoulder, helping him move them to the beat of the song. When David finally had it mastered Kurt patted his shoulder "Awesome! You nailed it that time"

Blaine's ears pricked, he had complimented David and it had sounded sincere, his eyes narrowed when he saw Kurt's hand on his shoulder. David was straight, Kurt new that. Was he setting himself up for a fall?

When Wes began to bang his gavel and demand attention Blaine watched as Kurt and Nick locked eyes and chuckled. Nick rolled his eyes and Kurt gave a slight nod, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine hadn't noticed everything though. He didn't notice that after every interaction Kurt's eyes flicked back over to him. Hoping that maybe Blaine would be looking at him.

_#5 Be well groomed.  
>Looking your best is key, taking that little bit of extra time with your appearance makes a big difference. It lets her know that you want to look good for her because you care what she thinks. An ironed shirt, a splash of after-shave, you want her to be proud to take you places.<em>

Blaine chuckled Kurt always looked his best, clearly this step did not apply to him. He let out a laugh when he saw the purple post-it note

**I always look my best thank you very much.**

'always' had been underlined twice and Blaine couldn't help but agree. Kurt definitely took time with his appearance. There was a soft knock on the door, he shoved the book under his pillow and went to answer it. He pulled the door open and there stood Kurt. The younger boy smiled "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'm heading back to Lima for the weekend"

Blaine took a second to notice what Kurt was wearing. His jeans fit him perfectly and his white doc martins matched his jacket and his scarf was perfectly knotted and draped in a nonchalant way.

Kurt raised his brow and waved his hand at Blaine's face "Hello? Did you hear me?"

Blaine's head snapped up "Yes! Sorry!" he said with a laugh "I just- you look really nice" he said

Kurt grinned and cocked a hip "I look fabulous" he corrected, he leaned forward and caught Blaine in a quick hug "I'll see you Sunday night" he pulled away and with a wave he was heading off towards the student car park.

His body tingled and he could still feel the warmth of Kurt's body. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't watching Kurt's ass he walked away... he just liked his jeans.

_#6 Ask questions  
><em>_Get to know her, women love to speak about themselves and asking open ended questions promotes great conversation. Make sure you act interested, even if she is prattling on about her Great Aunt Mildred smile nod and ask more questions._

**We talk for hours. I know everything and anything about that boy. I just wish he would get it through his curly-haired head.**

Curly haired? None of the Warblers had curly hair. He supposed Davids would be curly if he let it grow long enough. He closed the book and tapped the spine against his hand, He also didn't recall Kurt talking for hours with any of the other Warblers. Except for him.

Except for him.

He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Curly as hell.

He wrenched the book back open and flicked through the pages. His eyes skimming over all the chapters that had post-it notes adorning them.

_#7 Be funny_  
><em> Girls love a guy with a good sense of humor, make sure you keep the jokes clean until you know her better. If after a while she seems like the kind of girl who laughs at toilet humor, bust one it. This also goes both ways, if she tells a joke make sure you laugh (even if its lame)<em>

**Please I'm hilarious, he is pretty funny as well so no fake laughter needed**

Kurt always laughed at his jokes, even if he did make a lame one.

_#8 Show interest in what she likes _  
><em>Show that you have mutual interests. Even if it means taking the time to Google crocheting or picking up a magazine about gardening. It lets her know that you care about what she cares about.<em>

**Didn't I sit through the entire series of Harry Potter movies with him? I even re-read the books so I get all of his random references**

It was true. Kurt had sat through all 6 movies in preparation for the release of the 7th. Did he really re-read all the books? Just for him?

_#9 Keep it Clean!_  
><em>While it is so tempting to think those thoughts. Don't! Girl's know when your picturing them naked. They can just tell. Keeping it clean and getting to know her is vital, as things progress and move along then those thoughts can come into play... Until then put those thoughts on hold<em>

**To late! So many thoughts. He is just to sexy to not picture naked. Everyday I see him in that damn blazer I want to rip it off and find out what's underneath. Every time he sings a solo and moves that body I imagine him moving that body against mine.**

Blaine nearly moaned when he read that. Kurt pictured him naked? He thought Kurt hated sex and all things sexy?

He re-read that line and bought the palm of his hand down to press against his growing erection. He flicked the page over to try and distract himself from any thoughts that contained naked Kurt

_#10 Take care of her needs_  
><em> When the time does come and things do progress. Make sure her needs are always met, don't worry about yourself. Be a giver not a taker. Make sure she always reaches orgasm (multiples encouraged) Hopefully she will be so grateful that she will return the favor.<em>

**I will definitely be a giver, I will give until he can't take anymore. I wish I could taste him, I want so badly to feel him in my mouth. I want his hands all over me. I want him naked and pressed against me. I want him t-**

Blaine whimpered when he saw that Kurt hadn't finished his sentence. What else did he want? Why would he stop writing?

Blaine rubbed himself through his jeans, he was so hard and he couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He laid the book on the bed and made quick work of his pants, he groaned when his cock sprung free of its confines. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself slowly. He moaned softly, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Masturbating to some words the Kurt had written on a post-it.

Kurt.

His hand sped up when he thought of Kurt.

Kurt doing all the things he had written on that post-it.

Kurt's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking and tasting him.

He quickly pulled his hand off and bought it up and licked his palm. He wrapped it around his cock and let out a breathy moan when he felt the warm wetness. He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Kurt on his knees, gazing up at him as he sucked his cock.

His hand sped up, his moans growing louder and uncontrollable. He bit his lip to try and keep the sounds contained. The warmth was spreading and his balls growing tight. With Kurt's name on his lips he exploded with cry and coated his hand with his spendings.

He collapsed back onto the bed. Without thinking he wiped his come covered hand onto his jeans. He hadn't come that quickly in a long time. He glanced at the clock, Kurt would be back in a few hours from Lima, he had to figure out how to go about the whole situation without sounding like a perverted, book stealing douche.

_#11 Be honest  
>Honesty is always the best policy, if she asks about your ex-girlfriend tell her the truth, if she asks why you hate your mother tell her the truth. A new relationship should not be built on lies.<em>

A few hours later he stood outside Kurt's dorm room. He rocked back and forth on his heels trying to muster up the courage to knock. Finally he squeezed his eyes shut and rapped his knuckles loudly on the wood. Seconds later Kurt swung the door open with a bright smile on his face "Hey! How was your weekend?" He had clearly just gotten out of the shower and was dressed for bed in a pair of black sleep pants and a Dalton Academy t-shirt

Blaine shuffled awkwardly for a moment, he held his hand out, the book held between his fingers "I found your book"

Kurt looked down, he recognized the plain cover immediately "Oh god" he whispered, he took a step back "Oh god!" a look of horror was slowly spreading over his face "God what you must think about me? The things that I wrote-" he broke off and bought his hands to cover his face "Oh God!"

He was borderline hysterical and his cries were getting louder, Blaine quickly pushed him inside, following him in. He closed the door behind them. Kurt started pacing back and forth, his hands still over his face, as if he was scared to look at Blaine. Finally his hands dropped to his side with a thud "Say it" he demanded "Say that I'm dreaming, say that I'm crazy to feel this way, say that I'm perverted for writing those damn things in that DAMN BOOK!" he pointed a finger harshly at the object "Who the hell writes in a book? I am in IDIOT for letting it out of my sight" he threw himself down onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow.

If the situation had been any different Blaine would have laughed at his hysterics.

Kurt sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed he gazed up at Blaine sadly "Say it" he repeated "Say that you can't be my friend anymore because I am a creepy, pervert who is clearly obsessed with you"

Blaine walked over and sat next to him "Do you really think I'd say that?" he asked softly

Kurt stared down at his hands "You have a right to" he whispered

Blaine reached up and stroked his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped softly when he felt the touch and closed his eyes as Blaine's finger's tugged lightly in his hair before dragging his fingers down the back of his neck. Blaine watched as his hand traced a path down Kurt's spine before settling on his lower back, his shirt had pulled up slightly and there was a tiny sliver of skin visible. Blaine danced his fingers along it and smiled as Kurt let out a soft moan.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, afraid that anything louder would destroy the moment

"This book made me realize alot of things" he murmured "The first being, I am clearly the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing how you felt" he lent forward and pressed his lips against the side of Kurt's neck "The second being, I am even more of an idiot for not realizing how I felt" he pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly "Please?"

Kurt's eyes flickered down to look at Blaine's lips "Is this because of me or because of what you read in the book?" he asked "The sex things?"

"It's because your you and I have been taking you for granted this whole time. I didn't realize you were talking about me at first" he admitted "I was crazy, jealous trying to figure out who it was"

Kurt let out a small laugh "It was always you" he whispered "Please kiss me?"

Blaine pulled him forward, their lips coming together in a soft, wet kiss. A perfect fit. Kurt's hands moved up to tangle in Blaine's hair and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. They kissed long and slow, their lips moving together and their tongues touching softly. They tasted and teases and nibbled.

Kurt broke the kiss briefly to position himself back on the bed and pull Blaine down with him. Blaine covered his body with his own and their lips met again, the pace was slightly more frantic as their bodies moved against each other. Kurt's hands fisted into Blaine's t-shirt and he broke away to pull it off. Blaine hesitated as the shirt came over his head "Are you sure?" he asked

Kurt pushed Blaine up briefly and ripped his own shirt off before pulling him back down, their chests pressed together. Skin on skin. Kurt moaned "Didn't you read the damn book? I want you naked"

Blaine felt his cock pulse. God Kurt just sounded so- his train of thought came to a halt when he felt Kurt's hands circle around his back and move down to cup and squeeze his ass. He groaned and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. Their erect cocks brushed together, the 2 layers of fabric did nothing to mask the warmth.

Kurt looked up "Naked?" he requested

Blaine nodded as he panted softly and both boys quickly shed their pants.

Finally they were nude. Their bodies pressed closed, moving like liquid against each other. The first brush of cock against cock was blissful and bought out long, drawn out moans from both of them. Blaine pressed wet kisses against Kurt's neck and bit down softly on his collar bone. His hips thrust down and Kurt's hands grasp at Blaine's shoulders, as if afraid he might change his mind and run for the door.

Blaine slithered a hand between their bodies and his hand wraped around both of their cocks.

Kurt's in serious danger of coming. So he braced his hand against Blaine's chest and pushed gently. Blaine looked down at him, a question in his eyes. "Let me suck you" Kurt requested "Please?"

Blaine's eyes widened "Are you- your sure?" he stammered

Kurt nodded, his eyes an intense blue. He bit down on his bottom lip and let it slide slowly out from between his teeth.

Blaine rolled onto his back and Kurt moved so that he was hovering over Blaine's body. "Fuck your sexy" he moaned

Blaine's hips thrusted up at the sound of Kurt swearing, who the hell was this sex god and where had Kurt Hummel gone?

He doesn't wonder this anymore because Kurt is pressing small, urgent kisses to the tops of his thighs. He moved up and moved his lips over the base of Blaine's cock. Blaine has his head bent up at an awkward angle, it's uncomfortable as hell but god he needed to watch this. He needed to see Kurt suck his cock. Kurt is still pressing soft kisses to the underside of his cock but Blaine is already panting and writhing.

Then he did it.

His whole cock was suddenly inside Kurt's mouth. Holy shit it's amazing. It's warm and wet and slippery. His hands came up and tangled into Kurt's hair.

He gasped as Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him, while he moved his mouth over his cock.

That's the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Their eyes locked and Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock. It sent vibrations all the way through his body and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips up and sending his dick further into Kurt's mouth. He felt Kurt's throat relax around him and take him even further inside. Kurt bought a hand up and began to fondle Blaine's balls.

It's too much.

It's hot and wet and Kurt is still staring up at him. His face contorted with bliss every time his mouth moved down and felt Blaine's cock slide between his lips. That's when Blaine realized that Kurt loved this just as much as he did, loving the feeling of Blaine's dick between his lips and loving the taste on his tongue.

His fingers tightened in Kurt's hair "Kurt- God- I'm clo- OH!" he tried to stutter out a warning and tugged on Kurt's hair but he wasn't moving. Their eyes locked and Kurt's raised his brow, it was like an invitation. Before he could think Blaine is coming down Kurt's throat and Kurt is taking it, sucking and slurping around his cock. Swallowing all his come like he had been waiting to taste it all of his life.

Blaine's eyes are squeezed shut and he is panting like crazy. He opened his eyes to see Kurt's hand still wrapped around his cock and his face resting on his thigh. He gave Blaine a coy smile.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked

Kurt pushed himself up and stood over Blaine on his hands and knees "I'd think be now you would know that I enjoy to read" he said

Blaine's eyes traveled over Kurt's body. He reached up and pulled Kurt down into a kiss, Kurt moved his lips soft and slow but Blaine darted his tongue inside and rubbed it against Kurt's. When he tasted the bitterness and tang of his own come he moaned. Kurt broke the kiss and looked down at him "I want you" he said slowly "Inside of me"

Blaine's eyes widened "Are you sure?" Kurt nodded "We don't have to do everything tonight, I'm happy to wait until your ready" he claimed

Kurt laid his body over Blaine's "I am more then ready Blaine Anderson. I have been waiting for you for a long damn time"

Blaine gave a shaky nod. His cock definitely liked the idea and is hard already. He moved to the side and watched as Kurt laid down on the bed, his hair mussed and his lips swollen. Kurt spread his legs and gazed up at Blaine.

Blaine's cock pulsed at the sight

He just looked so-

Kurt reached over and pulled open the door to his bedside table, he pulled out a half-full bottle of lube and handed it to Blaine. Blaine cocked a brow "Use this a bit do you?" he asked as he opened it and coated his fingers

Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed "If you weren't so dense I wouldn't have had to" he shot back

Blaine tentatively bought his fingers down to Kurt's puckered hole. He rubbed it gently before easing one finger in. He was gentle at first, pushing one finger in and out, slowly and carefully but Kurt whined and moaned and soon Blaine's 3 fingers were buried deep inside, he started to twist and move his fingers in time with Kurt's thrusting hips. He watched in awe as his fingers disappeared inside and Kurt moaned "Do you do this to yourself alot?" he asked in a breathless voice

Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine "Wishing it was you" he moaned, his eyes locked with Blaine's "Fuck me" he begged, in a tone so needy and wanton that in a matter of moments Blaine had his fingers out and his cock in position. He pushed in and Kurt was overcome with a stretching and filling feeling that burnt slightly but felt so. damn. good.

"why haven't we been doing this forever?" Blaine asked, his voice an awe-filled whisper. He was to afraid to move, afraid he would come to quick and it would be over to soon.

Kurt thrust his hips up and Blaine cried out "Because your so incredibly dense" he murmured, he caught Blaine's lips in a wet and needy kiss "Fuck me. Now."

His hips started to move on their own accord. His eyes locked with Kurt's. His pace altered between slow and steady and then hard and fast. Kurt bought his long legs up to wrap around his waist and they both moaned when his next thrust went deeper. He angled slightly and Kurt threw his head back with a cry. His fingers tightened on Blaine's hips and his short nails dug into the skin. Blaine found the sharp pain oddly arousing and it bought him that much closer. With one particularly sharp thrust Kurt's back arched off the bed and he let out a loud wail. Suddenly he was coming, it splashed between them, warm and sticky.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's sweat slicked back, riding his orgasm out. Blaine watched Kurt's face contort with pleasure and felt that ball of heat in his stomach growing and spreading. Kurt's legs squeezed him tighter and then Kurt's lips were on his ear, his tongue tracing the lobe "Come for me" he demanded "Fill me up"

That was all it took.

With one final thrust he emptied himself inside of Kurt.

He collapsed, he vaguely felt Kurt's legs loosen and his arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. He turned his head slightly and pressed a wet kiss to Kurt's neck. They laid like that, slick with sweat and panting.

Finally Blaine rolled off and lay on his back, he pulled Kurt until he was spooned against his side with his head resting on his chest "That was..." he trailed off unable to put words to it

"Indescribable" Kurt murmured as he turned his head slightly to look up at Blaine.

Blaine bought a hand up and ran it through Kurt's damp hair "Regrets?" he asked

"Never"

There was a pregnant pause before Kurt asked: "Is the part where I admit to leaving the book at the library on purpose?"

"I had a feeling"

_#12 Tell her how you feel  
>When the time comes and those feelings start to surface. Tell her<em>.

"I love you" he said simply "I wish I'd told you sooner"

"I knew, I just had to wait for you to figure it out yourself"

**A/N What did you think? I hope it didn't seem sudden (the sexy time) but in my opinion those boys danced around each other for so damn long and I think Kurt would be pretty ready to jump Blaine's bones.  
>Please review! <strong>


End file.
